


[ao3授翻] Needs by JBankai89 (7) (end)

by drymarshmallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drymarshmallow/pseuds/drymarshmallow





	[ao3授翻] Needs by JBankai89 (7) (end)

7

 

午夜过后的某个时刻，哈利醒了过来，浑身被汗水湿透了。身体仿佛被火烤着，腹股沟隐隐抽痛，身上黏糊糊地，好像自己在泥地里打了个滚。哈利呻吟着坐了起来，这个突然的动作使他感到一阵眩晕。他兴奋了，痛苦地坚硬着，肌肉痉挛感贯穿了他的腹部，直达腹股沟，伴随着持续的疼痛和qing潮。哈利挣扎着用他一团迷雾般的脑袋清楚地思考，同时几乎无法抑制痛苦的呜咽。

 

 

“哈利?”罗恩迷糊的声音像箭一样穿透了宁静，但哈利觉得自己似乎无法定位它。他的注意力被同时发生在他身上的多种反应所占据了。他试着回答，但说出口的只是一声虚弱的低吟，他听到罗恩呼吸声下的低声诅咒。

“开始了，是吗?”

哈利无声地点了点头，努力地用不稳的气息呼吸，试图控制住全身的疼痛和兴奋。他的手指纠结与床单上，紧紧地攥着床单，他弓着背，浅浅地呼吸。

罗恩站了起来，飞奔出了宿舍。哈利看着他离开，但又一阵剧痛袭上了他的胯部，他又痛得发出了吸气声，浑身发抖地，强忍着保持安静。

 

罗恩的低语声和另一个人的声音交织在一起，很快他和赫敏就出现了。他们把哈利从湿漉漉的床单上拽了出来，当哈利用战栗的四肢站着时，他们帮他穿上了晨袍。“来吧，哈利。”赫敏小声说，把哈利的一只胳膊搭在她的肩膀上，罗恩在另一边镜像般做着同样的动作。  
“别担心，我们会安置好你的。”罗恩把隐形斗篷披在他们身上，他们小心翼翼地领着他朝楼梯走去。

 

行走是那么的煎熬。哈利还在发抖，冷热交加，他最难以描述的地方疼痛难忍，让他走路都很困难。某处黏湿的感觉非常不舒服，因为当他走动时，他的睡裤会紧紧地贴着皮肤。

“没事的，哈利，”赫敏每隔几分钟就会低声安慰他，语气轻柔，让人放心，“我们会给你弄到你需要的东西。”哈利只是模模糊糊地意识到他们已经偏离了校医处的大致方向，正往向下往地牢走去。他虚弱地点点头，挣扎着站起来，却被自己的脚绊了一跤。

 

他们停在了一扇哈利不认识的门前，罗恩把隐形斗篷脱了下来，赫敏伸手去敲门。Alpha的气味令人迷醉，哈利漏出了一声低吟。门猛地打开，一阵微风拂过他的身上，西弗勒斯站在那里，只在睡衣外面套着一件简单的晨袍。

“干什么…他的话骤然刹车，猛地倒吸一口气。赫敏和罗恩放开哈利，他踉踉跄跄地向前走去，短促地喘着气，然后被阿尔法紧紧地抱了满怀。

 

“请求您，”哈利呢喃着，对着西弗勒斯的胸膛，“我需要——我需要——”

 

“嘘，”西弗勒斯低声说，打断了他的话，“我知道你需要什么。他快速地转过身来，哈利的两个小伙伴正恐慌地看着他。“格兰杰，韦斯莱。”他停了一下，在这沉默中只有哈利破碎的呼吸声。“格兰芬多加二十五分……每个人。”

他把哈利拖进自己的房间，砰地一声关上了门，甚至没有停下来看看他的话对这对人产生了什么影响。

 

 

哈利紧抓着Alpha，他的皮肤仍然很热，年长男性的触碰就像一剂清凉的药膏。他挣扎着站直身子，又一阵剧痛穿透了他，他的肺里又发出一声悲鸣。哈利的膝盖开始发软，但西弗勒斯在他倒下之前把他抱了起来。哈利试着集中注意力，但AlPHA的令人迷恋的气味，加上他回应着的身体反应，让他无法做到。

他双臂环抱着西弗勒斯的脖子，把脸埋在他肩膀里，深深地吸了一口气。这时，西弗勒斯穿过卧室，怀里安放着Omega。

 

 

哈利被扔到床罩上，Alpha的唇马上覆盖在他身上。他伸出手去，抓住了教授的头发，张开嘴迎接他美味的、索求的舌头。哈利在他的唇间呻吟着，弯起背，把他痛苦的勃起压在西弗勒斯的大腿上。教授在哈利的唇内低吟着，把手掌伸进衣服，贴于腹股沟热烫的肉体上。哈利有点喘不过气来，一声呻吟从口中溢出。

 

西弗勒斯把他的手移开，没有理会哈利小声的抗议，他匆忙地脱掉了Omega的晨袍和睡衣，几颗扣子在匆忙中从衬衫上掉了下来。地窖里的冷空气打在哈利汗流浃背的皮肤上，他浑身发抖，胳膊和肩膀上立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。西弗勒斯看到这个反应，笑了起来，打断了他的亲吻。他弯下腰，把舌头从哈利的胸骨上端舔到锁骨上，直到肩膀与喉咙交汇的凹陷处才停下来。

 

修长的、棱角分明的手指在哈利的手臂上来回拂动，温暖着他的手臂，同时让疼痛慢慢消退了，然而哈利的生理反应也变得更加强烈。臀下的湿泞更加严重了，他不适地扭动着身子。西弗勒斯的暖热的气息在他的皮肤上拂过，教授低低地笑着，左手慢慢地滑过胸膛和腹部，停在那件晨袍上。哈利呻吟着，想恳求那个人继续下去，但话像胡言乱语一样从他嘴里滚了出来，西弗勒斯的嘴还在舔、吮、咬着他喉咙处的皮肉。

 

哈利不知道西弗勒斯在做什么，但他顺着喉咙把嘴移到另一处，快感像闪电一样从他身体里掠过。“噢!哈利喘着气，倾过身体想要更多接触，Alpha因为他主动的回应，微笑了起来。

 

“那是你的性腺，”他咕哝着说，伸出手去用指尖抚摩它，他身下的欧米茄又发出一声呻吟，“它非常敏感，特别在你发情的时候。”哈利探过身去，享受着从那接触处席卷而来的快感。他的性器在睡衣的织料上抽动着，睡衣的正面被他的前襟浸透了。哈利呜咽着，时不时地扭动着屁股。

 

Alpha停顿了一会儿，耸了耸肩，脱下晨衣，哈利看到眼前的情景，嘴里又发出一声呻吟。雪花石般的皮肤覆盖在瘦骨嶙峋的躯干上，只又纳吉尼留下的锯齿状伤疤。一缕细细的黑色毛发顺着腹部中线延伸下来，聚集在他腹股沟上方的黑色草丛里，在那里，粗壮的性器向前探出来，一滴珍珠般的腺液从顶端滴垂下来。“Like what you see, pet?”哈利咬住下唇右侧，点了点头，嘴角拉出一个笑容。别人给他起的绰号可能会让他觉得被侮辱，但哈利喜欢它从西弗勒斯的口里说出，让他觉得自己是被占有的。

 

哈利不等他开口，就从床上滑下来，不在意形象地跪倒在Alpha的面前。西弗勒斯的手指鼓励性地划过哈利浓密的头发，哈利微微坐了起来，身体前倾，嘴唇贴着性器。西弗勒斯呻吟了一声，他的臀部向前挺，插在哈利头发里的那只手顺着下去，滑到他的后颈，催促式地把他微微压向自己。哈利抓住性器的底部，尽力把它吞下去。西弗勒斯并没有强迫哈利做他做不到的事，但他能感觉到Alpha克制住了自己的冲动，想在他未经人事的喉咙冲撞下去的冲动。

 

哈利慢慢地摇动头部，用手配合嘴的动作在西弗勒斯的**上下动作着。他的技巧几乎没有受到任何质疑，除了一开始含糊不清的喃喃自语:“收起你的牙齿”。几分钟后，西弗勒斯把一只手放到哈利的肩膀上，使他的动作停顿下来。Alpha“啵”的一声从哈利嘴里滑出他的性器，用手环住他那可观的勃起。他飞快地撸了几下，低吟一声，射了出来，浓厚的精液抛物线状洒在哈利的脸上和喉咙上。精液接触到他的肉体，这让哈利又呻吟起来，他嘴角抽搐着，咧出一个笑了，眼睛紧闭着。

 

“飞来飞去。”西弗勒斯低声说，哈利的眼睛被咒语的声音一惊，睁得大大的。他伸出手，抓住了从房间那头飘过来的法兰绒，拍打了一下，想把它用水弄湿。西弗勒斯跪在哈利面前，轻轻地擦去他脸上的溅射物，这些小小的接触却足以让哈利发出更强烈的呻吟。他俯下身来，呼吸急促，他自己痛苦的发情丝毫没有减弱。  
'

 

哈利原以为西弗勒斯要过一段时间才会准备再来一次，但阿尔法催他站起来，贪婪地黏上了他的唇，同时把哈利拉到床上。他已经感觉到那半硬的东西侵入了他的大腿之间，这种接触让哈利不由自主地颤抖起来。他挪得更近了，双臂抱着西弗勒斯的脖子，西弗勒斯双臂搂住哈利的腰，把他拉近。他们的身体合在一起，西弗勒斯滚烫的肉体紧紧地贴在他身上的感觉使哈利发抖。“我想要……他在亲吻之间喘着气说，“我需要……”哈利的话被一只压在他下腹上的大手打断了，哈利尖叫一声把头往后一仰。

 

“安静，我的小Omega，”西弗勒斯呢喃着，轻轻咬着哈利的下唇，“我知道你需要什么。他的大拇指钩在臀部的衣服松紧带里，猛地往下拉，令哈利痛苦的勃起一下子就被释放了。

 

哈利几乎没有时间享受一下新鲜空气包裹着他的性器的感觉，西弗勒斯的手就放在他的屁股上，慢慢地把他哄骗过来，把手移到他的手上和膝盖上。每一分钟的接触都使哈利的性器抽动一下，又发出一声呻吟，他那敏感而热切的反应使坐在他背后的那个男人笑得很开心。一个吻压在哈利的脊椎中央，他惊讶地低叫着，一种奇妙的施咒感冲刷过他的臀部。他刚刚意识到这是一个准备咒语，Alpha的粗大的性器的头部就破门而入了。

 

哈利努力保持姿势，双臂颤抖着，脊梁弯曲着，脖子弯曲着，因那只粗壮的性器进入他身体的美妙感觉而大声尖叫。哈利只模模糊糊地感到一阵刺痛，在他迫切地向后，几乎要把自己套到西弗勒斯的性器上时。在他身后，Alpha同时地哼了一声，伴随着哈利那狂热的呻吟，一只胳膊搂着他的腰，把他牢牢地固定在原地，同时毫无怜惜地操他。

 

最后一声愉悦的喉音漏出，西弗勒斯的手指深陷在哈利的肉体里，足以让他瘀伤，虽然他已经感受不到疼痛了。哈利低下头向前动作，他的呼吸急促，随着西弗勒斯的冲撞，他的结一点也不轻柔地穿过宫口肉环。与此同时，Omega自己的高潮也来了。当他倒下在西弗勒斯的床罩上时，房间里回荡着嘶哑的哭叫。

 

他们整个人瘫在被单上，西弗勒斯紧紧地抱着哈利，滚向床的一侧，把男孩困在他的怀里。哈利挪动了一下身子，但阿尔法把他抱得更紧了。“别动，”他低声说，声音介于呢喃声和低吼声之间，“我们还在成结。我们要过一段时间才能分开。”

 

“多久?”哈利小声说，一边把身子往后靠了靠，也并不那么讨厌那个巨大的家伙仍然将他完全填满的感觉。

 

“可能要一个小时——也许更长。”哈利呻吟着回答，当西弗勒斯俯身去咬他的性腺时，他的鸡巴抽动了一下。Alpha轻轻地笑了，他抓住哈利的手又紧了一些。西弗勒斯俯下身，用手指沿着哈利的性器描绘，Omega颤抖着，挣扎着，想把臀部往前移。他不想伤害阿尔法，但此时他对自己身体的控制几乎超出了他的能力。

 

西弗勒斯继续用羽毛般的力度轻抚抚摸着他，这足以使他再次痛苦地勃起，但不足以让他射精。哈利沮丧地呜咽着，他的臀部反射性地抽搐着，阿尔法的另一只手臂紧紧地抓着他，防止他过早地把他们分开。他慢慢地把一只手覆盖上哈利的性器，加快了动作的速度，不一会儿，哈利又获得了一次高潮。

 

他轻轻地喘着气，又失力回到西弗勒斯的怀抱，暂时坐了下来。他们安安静静地躺着，哈利的手搭在搂着他的胳膊上，这时他想起了从小册子上读到的一些东西。

 

“你会……我是说，你会…”哈利觉得脸上发烧了，“和我结为正式伴侣吗?”哈利比其他人都更仔细地阅读了有关阿尔法/欧米茄结合的章节。当时他们无意间把他吓坏了，因为欧米茄对阿尔法几乎没有控制权，如果阿尔法决定咬一口他的性腺，就可以向他提出要求。在比他的幻想更美好的性爱的余晖中，一想到要和西弗勒斯结合在一起，他就感到一阵渴望的震颤。

 

“你还在结合热中迷失。”西弗勒斯沉默了好一会儿，低声说道，不过在他温顺的请求之后，他对欧米加的控制稍微收紧了一些。“如果你恢复到正常状态，还希望这样，我很乐意满足你。哈利感到牙齿轻轻咬住了腺体，微微颤抖了一下。他满意地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

 

一阵轻微的压扁声打破了寂静，结释放了，让哈利感到奇怪地空虚。哈利立刻转过身来，吻了吻阿尔法，紧紧地抱住他，他们又一次陷入了激情之中。

 

 

接下来的那个星期一，哈利又回到了熙熙攘攘的城堡，喉咙上挂着一道新月形的伤疤。

这一次，他不介意人们盯着他的伤疤看。

结束


End file.
